El Espirítu
by Kayazarami
Summary: Inuyasha ha cambiado y ahora Kagome sufre las consecuencias. Kikyô, desde el otro mundo, no está dipuesta a permitirlo y por ello, busca al único que puede salvar a su reencarnación: Sesshômaru.


La Última Melodía

**El Espíritu**

Vislumbro una pequeña luz colorida entre tanto blancor y me asomo, adentrándome despacio en el mundo que una vez habite y al cual regrese para volver a marcharme, esta vez con mi espíritu en paz y la seguridad de un buen futuro para la única persona que me importó.

Que triste a resultado todo una vez desaparecí, como han cambiado las cosas y tu comportamiento con los demás. Cuan ruin y depreciadle te has vuelto. ¿Tal vez fue tanto odio y tanto amor hacía mí lo que retorció tu alma o simplemente dejas salir al fin tu verdadero yo?

De nuevo lo has hecho, Inuyasha. Y yo que creí que tras mi muerte tu corazón se inclinaría a favor a mi reencarnación y ha resultado no ser así, has tomado una decisión muy equivocada y estas destrozando la vida de todos tus allegados.

¿Tanto dolor te causa todavía recordarme que no puedes mirar a la joven miko a la cara sin recordarme e ignorarla? Estas destrozando su amor hacia ti y sus sentimientos con tus rechazos, frenando todos sus avances por penetrar de nuevo en tu corazón y sanar tu alma.

¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que de este modo, la perderás? Kagome soy yo y ella vive en mí. Tan diferentes y tan parecidas como dos flores igual de hermosas, pero con perfumes completamente distintos.

Os observó con tranquilidad, imposible de detectar como soy, cual ligera brisa que ondea vuestros cabellos. Habéis acampado de nuevo, en las inmediaciones de un bosque plagado de demonios, pero seguro de tu fuerza, desafiarías al más osado a enfrentarte por reclamar ese terreno en el cual tus compañeros anhelan descansar.

Nadie se ha percatado aun, Inuyasha, tus amigos desconocen todavía lo que estas haciendo, pero tarde o temprano lo averiguaran y te abandonaran por despreciable como te has vuelto. ¿Lo temes, temes lo que ocurra cuando te descubran? Si, veo el miedo en tus pupilas doradas al pensar en ese instante en que todo tu falso mundo caiga abajo y te vean como eres. Tu temor es igual de profundo que el ansia oculta de ella por que llegué ese día.

Por que por amor, amistad o tal vez compasión, Kagome calla todo su sufrimiento y permite que lo hagas, tolera que la desprecies y la humilles hasta lo más profundo de su alma, que destruyas sus sueños en dos palabras o le confieses lo mucho que la odias por ser quien es.

Y esa noche tú, ajeno totalmente o indiferente a lo que ella piense o diente, volverás a exigir su cuerpo. La tomaras para aliviar tus malditos instintos y calmar tu cuerpo, susurrándole palabras que la herirán más que tus despiadados actos. Obligándola a demostrar unas palabras que fueron pronunciadas con el corazón.

Puedo verlo, se que se acerca el momento. Disfruta de este momento, Inuyasha, por que es el último que consiento.

La brisa que había estado sacudiéndolos durante todo el día se desvaneció en la nada, como dando el inicio a el tormento.

Sus amigos dormían con profunda tranquilidad, ignorantes de lo que ella bien sabía ocurriría. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada, pero conocía perfectamente el hecho de que no lograría engañarlo. Nunca lo conseguía.

-Kagome- escucho como susurraba él, bajando de un salto del árbol en el cual había esperada pacientemente a que sus compañeros de batalla durmiesen, comenzando aproximarse a ella- Kagome.

Su nombre, si bien en algún momento deseo escucharlo de su boca, ahora le sonaba a una orden más que a una llamada, algo que no admitía replica alguna.

Lo sintió inclinarse junto a ella y destaparla de su saco sin el más mínimo miramiento, para arrancarle la ropa, pero con la mesura de que no se rompiera, y dejarla expuesta totalmente desnuda ante él.

Toco su cuerpo sin muchas ganas, procurando saciar puede que su curiosidad por el, sin importarle hacerle sentir un tacto áspero y desprovisto de cariño o sin sentimiento en lugar de caricias suaves.

Ella cerró los ojos con rabia e impotencia, sabedora de lo poco que significaban para el aquellos actos a los cuales la sometía y el inmenso dolor que le causaban. Con brusquedad, atravesó su cuerpo. Kagome no estaba preparada, nunca lo estuvo, pero ese pensamiento no cruzo su mente, como tampoco lo había echo en ninguna de las ocasiones en las que la utilizo.

Para minimizar su sufrimiento, mientras él la atacaba con rudeza y bestialidad, ocupado en complacerse, ignorándola, trato de evocar recuerdos, memorias que la salvaran de aquel infierno en vida, pero consiguiendo tan solo retomar pesadillas.

"¿Qué es el amor para ti, Inuyasha?" le pregunto hacía ya un mes, para su eterna desgracia, viéndolo tan abatido como estaba, sin sospechar siquiera que la inocente pregunta desencadenaría la verdadera personalidad de él.

"¿El amor?"Contesto con repulsión "Un sentimiento inútil, que solo te hace sufrir mientras prevalece"

"¿Entonces, como debería de ser?"Continuo ella, alegre de que le hablara tras una semana de alta indiferencia hacía su persona.

"La persona que me ame, deberá darlo todo por mí, como Kikyô me entrego su vida, sin pararse a contemplar otros medios absurdos"

"Yo estaría dispuesta a darlo todo por ti" exclamo con total convicción, segura de sus sentimientos. "Por que yo te amo, Inuyasha" le confeso fielmente y algo sonrojada.

Él tan solo la había mirado. Y aquella misma noche, a partir de aquel día, el hanyou le había exigido demostrar tantas veces como creyese necesario que sus palabras habían sido ciertas.

Como aquella misma noche estaba haciendo. Pero ella ya estaba cansada de aguantar por él, en espera de un amor que no existía. Agotada de su propio dolor y dispuesta ponerle fin.

Termino. El hanyou termino en su interior y se separo, sin mirarla siquiera, para volver a saltar al árbol y continuar con su guardia. Kagome se incorporó, con su cuerpo adolorido y hastiada de tanto sufrimiento, sus ropas mal colocadas sobre su cuerpo, ofreciendo la viva imagen del desconsuelo.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, en dirección desconocida.

-¿A donde vas?- le espeto Inuyasha con indiferencia.

-A bañarme al río.

-Está bien, tu cuerpo desprende un olor asqueroso. No tardes.

Ignoró el sutil insulto que le había lanzado y continuo con sus camino, recriminándose por ser tan estúpida y no haber tomado aquella decisión antes, en lugar de pasar las noche enteras llorando de amargura.

Apuro el paso, sabedora de que nadie se preocuparía por ella, al tanto de que estaba completamente sola.

No puedo permitir que mis acciones corrompan su vida, no de esta manera, por que esa niña es completamente inocente de todos mis males y yo siempre lo supe.

Inuyasha no es para ti, Kagome, como tampoco lo fue para mí. Para obtener su corazón, tuve que dar mi vida y antes de ello, llenarla de dolor y pesar. Él no sabe amar e intentar enseñarle es una completa perdida de tiempo, pero tú no mereces pasar lo mismo que yo.

Esta será mi mayor venganza y, de la misma forma, mi único acto desinteresado hacía otro ser humano. Aunque jamás lo sepas, considéralo una forma de recompensar todo el dolor que has aguantado por mi necedad, mi orgullo y mi empeño por que él fuera mío.

Debo avanzar más deprisa, presiento que mi objetivo no esta lejos, mi meta, el único ser sobre este mundo que puede comprender y competir con todo tu dolor. Por que nació y prevalece hasta hoy en soledad mal acompañada.

Soy tan rápida como el viento y el no se encuentra lejos, aun y así, no llegare a tiempo de salvarte del calvario, pero será el ultimo, sopórtalo con el valor que siempre demostraste y espérame.

Aquí estas. Me detengo ante ti con una tranquilidad absoluta y mi fría mirada se clava en tus ojos, tan helados como los míos, miento, son incluso más. Tus ojos, cargados de soledad y tristeza, añorando algo que jamás has tenido. ¿Me permitirás mostrarte aquello que tu propio corazón anhela o permanecerás tan inaccesible y mortalmente impasible ante mí?

Tus ojos normalmente estrechos cobran vida al fin y se abren apenas unos instantes, dando a entender que tú, a espaldas del resto de los seres, puedes verme. Claro que puedes, ¿acaso no sientes como tu Colmillo, la espada del Otro Mundo, late furiosamente, permitiéndote mi visión? Presta atención, por que tan solo lo diré una vez.

"¿Qué pretendes?" exclamas con tu usual frialdad y ese tono seco y exigente que usas siempre, encerrando tus propias esperanzas en un marco de hielo "¿Qué quieres?"

"Te necesito" exclamó con calma y mi voz, maravillosamente, alcanza tus sensibles y desarrollados oídos "Y ella también te necesita".

Ya no me queda tiempo, el mundo de la claridad me reclama y me desvanezco con la Luna Llena, manteniendo los ojos clavados en los tuyos. Espero que le ayudes, por que ambos necesitáis lo mismo.

Tal vez algún día regrese y descubra que no sirvió de nada este acto tan descabellado. Puede que Kagome se acabe cansando de tanto dolor y decida reunirse conmigo, señal de que tú que estas ante mi no hiciste nada y todo fue en vano. ¿Qué hacer para asegurarme? Si apenas me quedan unos segundos… Si, usare mis palabras, por última vez…

"Y tú… También la necesitas"

Acerté, tus ojos se han abierto más que antes, revelando tu confusión. Me disuelvo en la nada y mi último pensamiento es para ti, Kagome. Espero que seas feliz.

No supo como, ni cuando ni por que, y tan solo tenía el conocimiento de que había salido corriendo a la mayor velocidad que sus desarrollados poderes de demonio le permitieron, a la búsqueda de ella.

El espectro de la sacerdotisa muerta y renacida aún permanecía claro en su mente, así como sus palabras. ¿Era intriga lo que le llevaba a moverse o un extraño conjuro lanzado por el fantasma? ¿Qué buscaba exactamente? Sin darse cuenta, detuvo de improviso su loca carrera, seguro, por alguna razón, de haber encontrado lo que buscaba.

Ante el, a las orillas de una lago faustuoso rodeado de majestuosos árboles, se encontraba ella. Tan parecida a el espíritu que lo había asaltado en la inmensidad e la noche.

"Te necesito"Le había dicho la sacerdotisa "Y ella también te necesita".

Por supuesto, ellas dos eran una. Compartían un alma, un rostro y un poder exacto. Por eso, la propia Kikyô le había echo alusión directa a su persona, para que él comprendiera con solo mirarla. Para que descubriera. Sin embrago, el interrogante de por que estaba allí seguía colgando en su mente como la ultima pieza de un rompecabezas.

Volvió a mirarla, esta vez con más detenimiento y se sorprendió. La muchacha que generalmente era alegre y cariñosa, estaba llorando con la única compañía de las aguas tranquilas del lago, completamente sola.

Sus ojos chocolate, cargados de dolor, tristeza y soledad se le clavaron en el alma, reconociendo aquella mirada como propia en muchos momentos. Esa desesperación en el fondo del alma por que alguien acudiese allí y la salvase del infierno de la vida. Ese anhelo secreto.

Dejo de pensar y decidió aproximarse, con lentitud camino hacía ella, intrigado por el motivo de su dolor, cuando todo quedo al descubierto gracias a su sentido del olfato. El aroma de su medio hermano impregnaba gran parte de la piel de la joven, así como un olor dulzón, que identifico como su sangre, procedente de su interior que se deslizaba a través de su intimidad.

Inuyasha la había violado.

Con total seguridad, sin duda alguna y seguramente, con ferocidad. El muy imbécil debía de haber liberado sus instintos con la chica sin importarle nada, despreciando todas las ocasiones que ella lo había salvado o dado la cara frente a él y cualquiera que lo amenazase.

Algún ruido debió hacer, por que de pronto y sin previo aviso, la miko volteo a mirarlo, asustada. Vio la incomprensión y el reflejo de la tristeza en sus ojos cuando descubrieron con exactitud de quien se trataba, sin duda no era alguien a quien ella pudiese esperar, ni mucho menos.

-Sesshômaru- susurro, mientras trataba de tragarse las lagrimas- Lo siento, no quería incomodarte- al parecer llevaba poco tiempo en el lago y creía que él estaba antes- Buenas noches- añadió iniciando de nuevo su camino.

Él la miro con casi incredulidad, al ver como se encaminaba hacia el lugar en donde su olor delataba la presencia de su medio hermano. No tenía por que hacer nada, aquel no era su asunto ni mucho menos, pero… Pero alguien lo había mandado a meter las narices en algo que no le incumbía y aun prevalecía la duda de por que lo había echo. Y precisamente esa persona, que se suponía odiaba a la joven mujer.

-Si regresas- comento con calma, haciendo que Kagome se detuviese, quedándose congelada a medio camino- Volverá a hacerlo.

La chica dio media vuelta y se lo quedo mirando con extrañeza y un palpitante dolor en sus ojos. Casi parecía no comprender su comentario, pero demostró que se equivocaba, cuando sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, mientras sus ojos dejaban rodar las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Lo olvide- dijo haciendo referencia a su sentido del olfato, con aquella sonrisa devastadora, demasiado cargada de dolor para acercarse siquiera a las que antaño le dedicaba a cualquiera- No volveré con él, voy en busca de algo muy diferente.

-La muerte- exclamo, sobresaltándola al descubrir su pensamiento mas secreto, el deseo que ella iba a realizar en cuanto abandonase aquel lago- Es de cobardes.

-Quizás para un gran demonio como tú lo sea- dijo sin altanería, ni intenciones de adularlo, tan solo con humildad- Pero para mí… Es la única forma de liberarme…

-Tú no eres cobarde- estrecho los ojos con furia, con grandes deseos de ir y aplastar a su medio hermano por hacerle algo así a la personalidad de la chica, por destrozar una alma tan viva como la de ella- No lo hagas.

Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas fluyeron más intensamente que antes. Su única opción, la única forma de acabar con todo y ahora, ahora le acababan de prohibir hacerlo, para colmo la última persona del mundo que esperaba que lo hiciera.

Se sentía acorralada, su miedo creció, Sesshômaru lo descubrió en sus ojos y casi temió que lo ignorara y se alejara, en busca de su perdición, pero nada de eso fue lo que hizo.

Kagome corrió, si, pero en busca de sus brazos. Y se aferro a él como quien acaba de naufragar y ve un retablo de madera. Agarrando con unas manos que al demonio se le antojaron pequeñas y delicadas su haori, con fuerza, mientras enterraba su rostro en su pecho y lloraba amargamente.

Antes de saber siquiera lo que hacía, la rodeo con sus brazos, protegiendo su cuerpo débil y pequeño del frío de la noche, cubierta apenas como estaba con sus ropas arrugadas, sintiendo dentro de él que acababa de encontrar algo que llevaba largo tiempo buscando, algo que su alma había deseado tener de el principio de los tiempos.

"Y tú… También la necesitas"

Con cuidado, la separo de su cuerpo. Kagome creyó que no deseaba tenerla junto a él, siendo tan frío como era el youkai, no era de extrañar y ella había sido una idiota por acercársele, creyendo que alguien como Sesshômaru perdería su tiempo consolando a una humana que había permitido, noche tras noche, su perdición.

-Lo siento- le confeso bajando la cabeza-No quería molestarte…

Él se había alejado un poco y se sentó en las raíces de un roble. Después clavo sus ojos dorados y penetrantes en ella, como invitándola a acompañarle. Kagome avanzo, con inseguridad, hacía el demonio y se sentó junto a él, al que pareció no acabar de convencerle aquello y la tomo en sus brazos, dejando que descansará de nuevo contra su cuerpo calido y frió.

-Sesshômaru…- susurro agradecida, con sus lagrimas desvanecidas de su rostro, con una ligerísima sonrisa, que se parecía mucho más a las de antes- Gracias…

No le respondió, pero tampoco lo esperaba. Agradecía que él estuviera a su lado y no la rechazase, dejándola curar sus heridas mientras escuchaba su corazón latir. El corazón de Sesshômaru era muy tranquilo, su latido era lento y silencioso, muy relajante para la pequeña humana, que sentía como sus músculos se relajaban y su cuerpo se adormecía, pero una pregunta la saco de su soñolencia.

-¿Por qué permites que lo haga?- cuestiono él con algo de mal fingida indiferencia.

-Bueno- aquella pregunta, en cualquier otra ocasión o formulaba apenas hacía unos minutos la hubiera destrozado, pero ya no, en los brazos del medio hermano de Inuyasha se sentía protegida y tranquila, como si todo su dolor fuese un lejano recuerdo.- Al principio, porque lo amaba. Después, ya ni siquiera supe el motivo, creí que lo ayudaba a superar la muerte de Kikyô, pero por lo visto, no soy tan buena como ella.- Suspiro con tristeza- No sirvo para nada.

-No creo que ella- sonrió, de una forma poco perceptible, pero una sonrisa de todos modos- Pensase igual.

-¿Estas loco?- casi se arrepintió de haber sido tan brusca, tratándose de quien se trataba- Kikyô me odiaba. Aunque sus ultimas palabras…- "Mi alma ya esta salvada"- Puede que tengas razón…

Con mucho cuidado y despacio, Sesshômaru, que había tomado una decisión mientras la escuchaba hablar, deslizo la prenda que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo, hasta quitársela por completo. Kagome no dijo una palabra, pero su cuerpo se tenso con mucha evidencia.

-Tranquila- le susurro mientras su boca acariciaba la piel descubierta de sus hombros y sus manos se desplazaban con suavidad por su espalda, haciendo que se estremeciera- Yo no soy como Inuyasha.

Y no demostró serlo. La acaricio con lentitud, recorriendo todo su cuerpo, sin olvidar el más mínimo detalle. Lamió sus labios y le enseño a besar en armonía con él, aprendiendo formas de tocarse que hasta entonces Kagome desconocía.

Se preocupó de escucharla jadear y gemir de placer mucho antes de introducirse en su cuerpo y hacerla delirar. Para garantizar la máxima diferencia entre el y su medio hermano, evitando que la morena evocase el mas ligero recuerdo de él, la mantuvo sentada junto a su cuerpo toda la noche, disfrutando de su piel y su calido interior, sin acelerar el ritmo en ningún momento, con un vaivén lento que se empeño en mantener entre sus cuerpos.

Kagome gemía de placer y un calor agradable recorría su interior, mientras la piel ardiendo de Sesshômaru le recordaba la realidad tan hermosa que estaba viviendo, al entregarse a él por completo.

Al final, tras unas horas que les parecieron maravillosamente eternas, él se tenso por completo y la obligó a gritar su nombre mientras su cuerpo terminaba en su interior, consecuencia del ritmo lento que habían llevado durante toda su experiencia.

Luego de aquello, la rodeo con sus brazos y ambos cayeron dormidos sorbe el pasto, compartiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos y la satisfacción de sus anhelos por fin cumplidos, al fin recompensados por los largos periodos de soledad y tristeza, al fin juntos para siempre.

¿Cómo medir el tiempo en un espacio lleno de luz y sensaciones agradables? ¿Cómo sin ningún aparato al alcance de tu mano? Por fin se ha reabierto la abertura que me permite regresar una vez más a la Tierra, para observar como marchan las cosas, pero no tengo forma de saber cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido desde la última vez que lo hice.

Kagome no se reunió conmigo al otro lado, por lo tanto, solo hay dos opciones posibles. La primera, que permanezca con Inuyasha y siga sufriendo una vida de tormentos, y la segunda, que al fin Sesshômaru se haya percatado de que comparte un alma gemela con ella, hundidos en la misma soledad y se hayan arropado mutuamente con amor.

Antes que nada, observo a Inuyasha, que se encuentra solo. Completamente solo. Ninguno de sus compañeros viaja con él y parece ser que su vida ahora transcurre en busca de algo que aun no ha descubierto.

Pobre Inuyasha, incapaz de comprender que lo que busca, ya lo ha perdido. No te compadezco, pues ese es un sentimiento que ya no mereces. Sin embargo, ojala encuentres una felicidad sana, con alguien a quien ames realmente y no utilices para calmar tus penas. Pero antes de eso, bien mereces probar a que sabe el dolor y la soledad, para no volver a cometer jamás los mismos errores y cuando nos reencontremos, podamos amarnos sin dolor.

He de moverme un poco, con el viento, para encontrar a mi reencarnación. Kagome se encuentra durmiendo, muy cansada, sobre una cama mullida y plagada de cojines, compuesta por las más finas sedas que he visto jamás.

Sesshômaru acaba de entrar a la habitación, lleva un bulto entre sus garras y no me es muy difícil imaginar de qué se trata. Lo miro con cuidado de que el aire no lo resfríe. Si, es un hermoso bebe de cabellos plateados y ojos castaños, con la luna menguante de su padre en la frente, sin duda fruto del amor entre tú y él.

Tu amado te despierta con cuidado, entregándote al niño, que de pronto se ha puesto a llorar, reclamando su alimento. Pareces feliz, Kagome. Mereces esa felicidad y me alegro por ti. Aunque a juzgar por el rostro de Sesshômaru, no eres la única beneficiada de vuestra unión. Él te ama. Me pregunto si te lo habrá dicho, con ese carácter tan suyo que tiene…

Bien, mejor os dejo, antes de que el demonio me detecte con la katana espiritual, pues mi actuación entre ustedes ya término y la luz vuelve a rodearme, mientras me alejo del Castillo del Oeste. Os deseo buena suerte. Y recordad…

"Os necesitáis el uno al otro"

**Fin**


End file.
